Some Angels Don't Want to Fly
by GuardianSaiyan
Summary: Kagami 'runs' into another c-genome, however he finds she's even more difficult to handle than Ceres...and a lot different as well...chp 2 up..
1. The Car Ride

*Note: I have only read up to the 6th Ceres manga...so everything takes place after that one..please don't yell at me if stuff is wrong!!~_~  
  
"Alec....what are you doing?" Kagami asked looking over at the passenger seat of his car. His voice quivered with anger. The scotsman looked up from his gameboy.  
  
"I'm just about to beat the final boss in Tactics Advance! Just have to cast-" Kagmi took the gameboy and hucked it out the window. He glared at Alec.  
  
"I thought I told you NOT to play those stupid games while working!" Aki leaned between them.  
  
"Kagami...the road." he said calmly. Kagami looked ahead and slammed on the brakes. The tires screeched on the pavement as the car jolted to a stop. Wei slammed to into the back of the front seat.  
  
"What just happened?" he pondered in pain.He looked to Aki, he hadn't even been affected by the jolt.  
  
"We just hit someone... a girl I think....ancestor! Are you all right?!" Kagami stated shaking.   
  
"I'm fine. You would do well not to be an idiot, Kagami." Aki said. His cousin swallowed hard.  
  
That's strange, Wei thought, he has no problem killing thousands of people, but he's shaking from hitting someone?  
  
"Wei go check it out..." he ordered. Wei got out of the car gingerly, he didn't want to deal with some bloody mess. He afterexamining the blood on that had splattered onto the hood of the car, he moved to the body. He placed two finger's on the girl's neck.  
  
"She's alive." he called out, and with that assurance, Aki's cousin got out of the car.  
  
"Check her wounds..."he said still shaking. Wei looked at the girl, she was lying face down on the pavement.  
  
He hit her so hard, I'm surprised she's not dead. Alec thought as he exited the car to examine the scene.  
  
"What the-?!" Wei said shocked as her looked over the girl's body.  
  
"What?! What is it?!" Kagami cried.  
  
"She has no wounds, no broken bones, not even a cracked rib! Nothing!" Alec looked back to the car,   
  
"but were did all that blood come from then?" he asked. Aki came over to the body and looked down at it spitefully.  
  
"Are you done here yet?" he asked viciously. Kagami took a closer look at the body.  
  
"You sure there are no wounds, Wei?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mikage. None what so ever... it just seemes impossible...her clothes are ripped and she's out like a light, but that's it.." the head of the Mikage corporation's eyes lit up.  
  
"This might mean she's one of them! Alec! Help Wei bring her back to the car. We might have another C-Genome, heh, this is comeing along well if she is. I hope they all come falling into my lap." Kagami smiled and wiped the blood off the front of his car.  
  
The drive back to the Mikagi was mostly in silence. Wei looked at the woman passed out beside him. Was she another maiden like Ceres? If that was true, then was she turned now, or was this her host's form? He ignored these thoughts after awhile, it wasn't his place to think such things. He rid the rest of the way looking out the window, forgeting all he had thought. 


	2. Another tennyo emerges

Wei heard a rustle; the girl was stirring on the bed. Aki had just sat there staring at her ever since they had gotten back to the estate, 5 hours ago.  
What is going on in that ancestor guy's head? He wondered. He shrugged it off and got up.  
"I'll be right back, sir. Mr. Mikage wanted to be notified when she awakened. Aki ignored him, so he just left. The girl opened her eyes.  
"Where am I?" she muttered in a tired voice, "My head is killing me.." She looked up and jumped back a little at how close the man was to her. "H, hi?" she said nervously.  
"Your like Ceres was. Just as beautiful.." he stated in a mesmerized tone. The girl tried to move farther away from Aki.  
"What are you talking-"she started but the ancestor cut her off.  
"Don't lie to me wench!" He yelled angrily, "You are a Tenniyo I can feel it flowing within you." He stopped, for the timid young girl's dark brown eyes turned a reddish orange. They replace ignorance with cunning.  
"Fine. You know Ceres. Were is she?" the maiden demanded with a deep voice. Aki smiled viciously.  
"You are going to get to her you foolish woman. One of my children has already claimed you as his own. You can not fight it." A power burst past Aki smashing a light bulb behind him  
"I'm not owned by anyone!" The tennyo stated in a fury. The ancestor just laughed.  
"You can't hurt me with your powers. I am immune." The maiden replaced her anger with a more curious attitude.  
"You are not the true owner of that body." She said.  
"No, I have put the boy in a deep sleep, I need his body to find Ceres. He was having problems because Ceres has inhabited his twin sister.." The Tennyo smiled.  
"I tire of you. I wish to meet this boy who has dark luck." She said, Aki just laughed at her.  
"I would never wake him up! Especially for the request of a tennyo." She stopped smiling.  
"Fine. I shall awaken him myself." Her hair started flying as energy stirred in the room.  
"Stupid girl!" the ancestor yelled. "Just like Ceres, you're powers- "  
"I'm am NOT CERES!" she growled and took a hold of his hands, "I am ten times more powerful than her!" Aki gasped and started screaming. He tried to escape her grasp, but it was to tight.  
  
Kagami and Wei walked down the hallway halfway to Aki's room when the screams erupted. They stopped and looked at each other.  
"Ancestor!!" Kagami shouted and they ran down the hall.  
  
Aki blinked a couple of times, and looked up to see a girl sitting with him smiling sweetly at him.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Your ancestor had put you in a deep sleep, but I woke you up. You must keep a hold of my hand so you don't fall back asleep, okay?" she said in the most calming of voices, Aki couldn't help but nod.  
"You're not Ceres....but you're a maiden aren't you?" he asked. The tennyo nodded still smiling.  
"Yes, my name is Isis. I want to know about your sister and Ceres... but first what is your name?" she asked and brought a hand up t o the boy's face.  
"A, Aki...." He said quietly, her hand was so soft.  
"Ancestor!!" Kagami yelled as he burst into the room. Aki looked innocently at him. The maiden glared at Wei.  
"Kagami... what's been going on?" he asked but Isis turned his head back to her.  
"Aki. He only wants to put you back asleep. Now please what is your sister's name?"  
"Aya... I don't want anyone to harm her-"she covered his mouth.  
"Shhh.... I want to help her and you Aki." Kagami gasped.  
"She woke up Aki! Wei get her away from the ancestor before she does any more damage!" Wei took a step forward, and the girl put her hand up.  
"BACK OFF!!" she yelled, and a power surge sent the bodyguard threw the door splintering it into pieces."  
"You'll protect Aya?" Aki said helplessly. The girl nodded. And her voice was sweet again.  
"Yes. I must have a talk with Ceres. Do you know were I can find her?" Aki nodded.  
"She lives at the Aogori house. Thank you." She looked sadly into the hurt boy's eyes.  
Wei got up and slowly tried moving through the force field. It felt as if razor blades were flying around in it. Small cuts sliced his body with every step.  
"Will you come back?" Aki said hopefully. He liked her. She was sweet, like Toya.. Isis nodded with sympathy and pity in her eyes. The wind came out of her as Wei tackled her. She felt her hand slip away from the boy's fingers before she hit the hard floor.  
"Ancestor!" Kagami yelled and ran to the boy's side. Aki pushed him away.  
"Keep that demon away from me!!" He yelled glaring at the tennyo on the floor. She just smiled. She was closer to Ceres.... 


End file.
